Okay
by blahhblah
Summary: Being in her twenties Maka has yet to discover a lot, and maybe Soul can help her with that.Soul is tired of all the gold-digging women out there, so he decides to play them too, but what happens when his plan doesn't work out as well as he thought...


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other stores/restaurants/companies/corporations etc. mentioned in here.

A/N: Enjoy! And please be aware this is an AU story.

-Maka-

Whoever invented cars are dumb. No…whoever doesn't put on a condom or use any other form of

contraception while having sex are dumb. Why do people decide to have so many kids? The world

doesn't need more people.

Traffic.

Sucks.

Balls.

I haven't moved from my spot on the freeway for ten minutes. Ten minutes. I've turned off my car five

minutes ago because not only is a downside for having a car is to deal with traffic, but you have

to pay for gas too. And I am not wasting more of my precious money on gas, I rather sweat like a pig

then put on the air-conditioner.

I am 20 years old, and on my way to a job interview. That's if I ever make it in time or I don't go to jail for

shooting all those people who keep on honking.

In the far distance I can barely make out the police sirens. One. Two. Three. Three police cars. I look in

the rearview mirror to see if I can spot them , but they're too far away. I face forward again and start

searching for my sunglasses. The heat is killing me.

Finally some cars all the way up front start advancing a little, but stop again. By the time I turn on my

car, and it's my turn to move, I only advance about six inches or so. I hear the sirens again, but this time

they're closer. The car behind me starts honking, and soon most of the cars join in. The long line of cars

in front of me starts to move again. This time it allows me to move about fifteen feet, but really slowly.

At least the next exit is my exit. About fifty yards to go. The sirens keep coming closer and closer.

I turn on the radio station to kill the boredom, and switch to k earth 101. The lyrics to 'Hey There

Delilah" comes through my speakers. I start tapping out the rhythm in my steering wheel and start

bobbing my head. The cars start to move again, and then the police cars pass by me. The cars in

front of them try their best to make room for them, but it's so crammed its difficult. Hmm… maybe I

should become a police officer, then I would never be stuck in traffic again. Only twenty feet until the

exit. I put on the signal for switching lanes and hand signal the car on the other lane to give me a chance

to go in front of him. The guy lets me and I make my way up the ramp. The song ends and I make a left.

Lady Gaga comes up, so I lower the volume. After making three rights and two more lefts, I finally

arrive at my destination. I switch my old buggy off, step out of the car, and stretch. I twist side to

side, making my back crakc. When I don't feel stiff anymore I reach into the car and pull out my purse.

After closing the door, I quickly walk up the stairs and open the doors to MWS publishing. When I reach

the reception desk, a young brunette looks up from a pile of papers and smiles pleasantly at me.

"Umm, my name's Maka and I have a job interview here today…" She looks at a computer screen and

starts typing something. "Oh, yes! Maka Albarn is it?" She turns back to me and points to across the

room. I follow her manicured finger to a glass door. "Go in there and then make a left and please take a

seat in waiting room. They'll be with you shortly." She smiles at me once more and turns back to her

papers, clearly dismissing me. I raise an eyebrow but do as she says.

I take a seat in a red sofa and take a look around. In front of me there's a coffee table with some

magazines on top. I glance down at my cellphone and check the time. 3:24 pm. I'm still six minutes early.

After having nothing to do but swing my legs back and forth, I stand up and go to the windows feeling

like a little girl about to go to a doctor's appointment.

After what felt like an eternity the door swung open, revealing a good looking middle aged man. He

doesn't look at me but has his undivided attention to a clipboard, flipping through pages. He opens the

door wide. "Please come in Ms. Albarn and take a seat."

I walk in and he closes the door. He sits behind a desk and I sit in the chair across from him. Looking up

from the clipboard he extends a hand to me. "David Smith". I shake his hand.

"Uhh, Maka Albarn."

He smiles a tight smile. "So Maka, why would you like this job?" He puts his clipboard down and steeples

his fingers in front of his face and stares at me.

"Well, I love reading books and wr-" He cuts me off putting his hands down and flips through the papers

again saying "I see here that you barley graduated."

"Yes. I did."

"You worked in…Yum Yum Donuts for last correct?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ye-"

"Now tell me. Why do you think a publishing company as big as this should hire a newly graduated English major?" He stared intently into my eyes.

"Well, for one I think it is something that would suite me because I have a rea-" He cut me off again. He

really needed to stop doing that. My patience was running low.

He got up from his seat so I stood up to.

"If I did give you the job," he said looking at the clock on the wall, "When will you be able to start?" He turned back to look down at me.

"As soon as possible…"

He walked over to the door and I followed him. "Great. Well, have a wonderful day." He opened the door wide again and I stepped out.

Why do I feel like I failed a test? "Thank you for your time Mr. Smith." Yeah right. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with a tight one.

He turned around, closing the door behind him, and leaving me dumbstruck outside his office, or whatever that was.

I let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Shaking my head, I made my way back to the main lobby. Well that could've gone worse.

The Brunette at the reception desk gave me an apologetic smile when I came out the door. Apparently she was used to seeing people get rejected by Mr. Smith. So much for all the trouble I went through.

I sighed and made my way out.

I was greeted by Madonna when I turned on my car and steered out of the parking lot. Now to look for

another place I could possibly work. The place smelled nasty anyways.

A/N: I know. I know it's boring right now. My apologies for that and all the bad grammar/spelling in there.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
